a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying objective lens system and, more particularly, to a copying objective lens system having an aperture ratio of F/4.5, field angle of 19.degree. which can be used for wave lengths from 436 m.mu. (g) through 656 m.mu. (c) and for magnification about x l and for which aberrations are corrected favourably.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As known lens systems of this kind have small aperture ratio, appearance of a copying objective lens system having a large aperture ratio is earnestly expected. Besides, because of the nature of copying devices, it is necessary to move the lens system. Therefore, the lens system should be small and light-weighted.